A Star on Earth
by ZombiOtter
Summary: Not a mary sue. There is a girl, but no one can see her. No one except Zero. See what happens. Rated T for violence.
1. Zero's Dream

**_Now, I know everyone hates girls at camp green lake. But, I thought I would twist things up a little. I would give you a spoiler but it would give the whole story. Obviously..._**

**_Disclaimer – I don't own anything about Holes._**

* * *

_Hector_

He heard a voice calling him. He looked around, but all he saw was darkness.

_Hector_

He searched everywhere, but he couldn't see anything.

_Hector_

Then, there was a bright light behind him. When he turned around to look. All he saw was a bright light. He saw a figure but he couldn't make it out.

Then he woke up.

----------------------------------------------------------

While he was out digging, Zero thought about his dream. He'd had the same one for a week but he never saw who it was. All he heard was a voice, calling him. He just wish he could find out who it was. Maybe it was his mother.

"Hey, Zero, the water trucks here." Caveman's voice broke into Zero's thoughts. He climbed out of his hole and walked to the back of the line.

As he waited, he thought more. That's really all he could do. He didn't like talking much. The only reason was because he didn't like answering stupid questions.

He walked back to his hole after he got his water. He sat on the edge of his hole, which was already 3 feet deep, and took a sip. The water always tasted nasty, but it's the only thing you have to drink at Camp Green Lake. So, you either liked it or you died of dehydration.

Zero decided to ask Caveman about his dream. "Hey Caveman." He whispered, so the other boys couldn't hear him.

"What's up?" Caveman asked, looking over his hole. He walked over to Zero.

"Do you feel like… like something's going to happen?" Ever since he started having his dream, Zero always felt like some event was going to happen, weather good or bad.

Caveman lifted his eyebrow and gave Zero a look. "No. Why?"

Zero thought about it. If he told, Caveman might think he was insane, "No reason."

--------------------------------------------------------

_Hector_

He looked around. He needed to find where the voice was coming from.

_Hector_

Then he saw a figure. "Who are you?" He called. "What do you want?"

_Hector_

The voice got softer and softer till he couldn't hear it anymore.

_Hector…_

* * *

**_See!? Isn't it different?? I hope so :)_**


	2. Zero Meets Alya

**_Thanks to imagination-gone-wild and Nebula943. I appreciate the reviews. Hope you like this chapter like you liked the last one._**

* * *

Hector arrived back at the tent before the others. It was always like that, he was the fastest digger in the whole camp. 

He climbed in the shower and let the cold water drip onto his face. It felt so good after a day in the hot sun.

When his 4 minutes was up, he wrapped the towel around his waist. He carried his things back to the tent.

When he walked in, he jumped and made sure the towel was wrapped tightly around his body.

Sitting on his cot, was a girl. She had long, curly black hair that fell around her shoulders. Her skin was almost the same colors as Zero's, except hers was lighter. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Hello Hector." She said in a sweet voice. Zero stood there in shock. He tried to say something, but the words just wouldn't come. "What's the matter?" She asked him with a worried look on her face.

"Who…who…?" Zero just couldn't say the words.

"Who am I?" She finished his question. "My names Alya." She stood up. Zero noticed she was wearing a floor length white dress.

"How…" Zero took a deep breath and tried to get his thoughts in order. "How'd you know my name?"

Alya giggled. "I hope I know your name." She walked towards him, "I'm you guardian angel."

Zero dodged her and moved sideways. He felt very uncomfortable. "My what?"

She nodded her head. "Your guardian angel." She stopped and thought. "Well, I'm kinda your guardian angel. It's tough to explain."

"You…" Just as Zero was about to ask another question, The boys walked in. He turned to look at them. They froze when they realized Zero was staring at them.

"What's up with him?" Squid asked, walking to his cot.

"I'm telling you," X-Ray said, "That boy is strange."

Zero turned around and looked at Alya. She smiled at him.

"I can explain." He said looking at the guys. They froze again and looked at each other.

"Did he just talk?" Asked Armpit.

"I think so." X-Ray looked at Zero.

Caveman rolled his eyes, "Explain what?" He asked Zero, ignoring the guys.

Just as he was going to explain why Alya was there, Alya had came up behind him and put her hand on his shoulder. "They can't see me." She said, "No one can see or hear me. No one but you."

Zero thought about her words. He looked at each of the guys and tried to decide what to say. "Nothing." He mumbled. "Never mind."

Magnet laughed, "Told you the kid was stupid." The rest of the guys laughed at Zero.

When he turned to look at Alya, she was gone.

* * *

**_I researched all different names and the only one that fit was Alya. It means "sky, heaven, loftiness" in Arabic. If you need character names, go to Behind the Name. Thats where I got this one. :)_**


	3. Alya Explains

**Hope this story makes sense to you. I hope it goes over better then my other stories.**

* * *

Zero sat through dinner. He couldn't eat. He kept thinking of Alya and what she said. _No one can see or hear me. No one but you._ He tried to figure out why she had shown up at all. 

Zero left the mess hall early and headed back to the tent. He looked up at the stars and sighed. Everything that happens to him, he always ends up looking stupid. No one would believe he saw a girl who said no one else could see her. He'd look insane. Of course, that was nothing different.

He walked through the flap of the tent and laid down on his cot. He closed his eyes.

"Hi again."

He jumped up and looked around. There was Alya again, sitting across from him on Caveman's cot.

"Could you stop sneaking up on me like that?" He said, lying back down.

"Sure." She said with unease. "Listen, I'm sorry about before."

"What about before."

She looked at him confused, "Remember? I made you look crazy?" Zero remembered what she was talking about. "I should have told you sooner."

"It's okay." He said sitting up. "Everyone thinks that I'm crazy already." He stopped and looked at her. "Why are you here?"

Alya took a deep breath. "I'm here to protect you."

"Protect me from what?" Zero was confused.

"Where to start?" Alya thought for a minute. "You already know my name, right?"

Zero shrugged his shoulders, "Sure. Your names Alya."

"Yes. See, I'm almost like a star." Zero looked at her, extremely confused. "A real star. Like, the ones that make up constellations."

Zero laughed. He never heard anything so crazy and stupid. "A star?"

Alya rolled her eyes, "Go ahead. Laugh. But it's true. I came into existence the same day you were born. That makes me your guardian." She stood up and started to pace. "There are going to be many things happening. Some good, some bad. I couldn't just stand by and watch you suffer through them, so I came down here to warn you and protect you, if I have to."

"See, stars aren't suppose to protect people. It just doesn't happen. I broke the rules to help you." She walked over and sat next to Zero. "I just hope I can help."

Zero sat there in silence and Alya waited for him to answer. "Your going to help me?" She nodded her head. "Where were you when they sent me here?" He said with anger in his voice.

"Sorry, but I could only get down here as fast as I could." Alya said. "And considering where I was coming from, that was pretty fast."

Zero sighed, "Sorry, I'm not mad at you. I'm just trying to understand all this."

"I understand." They sat there in silence, wondering what to say next.

Caveman walked in. Alya looked at him. Zero had to see if what she said was true. "Caveman." He said, "Do you see anyone?"

Caveman laughed, "Yeah, just you."

"See? I was telling the truth, Hector." Alya said. Zero looked at her and sighed.

"I'll come back when we can talk." Alya stood up. Zero looked at her and then Stanley. "I just thought you'd feel odd talking to nothing." She smiled and slowly faded away.

"How does she do that?" Zero muttered to himself.

"You say something?" Caveman said, hearing Zero mutter.

"No." Zero sat back on his cot.

* * *

**_I hope it was a surprise when you found out Alya was a star. I wasn't sure what else to make her and it fits her name. :)_**


	4. Zero Gets Caught

**_Thanks again to imagination-gone-wild and Nebula943. Your reviews made me very proud. Thank you very much!!_**

* * *

****

Zero dug his hole at an unsteady pace. He was still thinking about Alya. He started to believe about her being a star and everything, but it was hard to grasp. Knowing that stars could come to earth made him wonder if all the stars he saw every night were like Alya. If so, he would love to meet them.

A tap on his shoulder snapped him back to Camp Green Lake. He turned around fast. Caveman was kneeling next to him.

"You feeling okay, man?" Caveman asked. He was the only friend Zero had before Alya arrived.

"Yeah. I am."

"Are you sure?" Caveman was still curious. "You've been acting funny lately."

"It's hard to explain." Zero really didn't know how to explain it, really.

"Well, if something was wrong, you'd tell me right?" Caveman was a good friend.

"Sure I would." Zero was telling the truth. The thing was, there was nothing wrong with Alya. In fact, Zero liked having her around.

"Cool." Caveman said, standing up and walking back to his whole, with a smile.

Zero couldn't help up laugh.

"What's so funny."

Zero jumped and turned around. There was Alya, sitting next to his whole. She was still in her white dress, hugging her knees to her chest.

"What-?" Zero tried to protest, but Alya shushed him.

"Don't talk." She said, "Just nod you head yes or no. We don't want to make you look crazier then they already think you are."

Zero turned back around, smiled to himself, and started digging again.

Alya sighed. "So, this is what you do all day?" Zero nodded his head. "That's got to be worse then shining all night. At least I get to sit." Zero couldn't help but laugh at that.

Alya giggled then regained her composure. "Remember, act normal." Zero stop laughing, but still smiled to himself.

"You think about what I told you last night?" Zero nodded again, still digging. "And, you believe me?"

Zero turned around so he could dig facing her. He looked up with his eyes and nodded. He saw a big smile form on her face. He loved her smile.

"Great." She said, "I'm glad. I hadn't thought about what I'd do if you didn't believe me."

Zero smiled again. But this time he was caught. "What is up with him?"

Zero turned around to find ZigZag and X-Ray staring at him. He turned towards Alya. "Uh oh." She muttered, knowing she got him in trouble.

"Leave him alone." Caveman said.

"No way, man." Squid said, taking a step towards Zero. "He's acting really strange."

"Stranger than usual." Armpit said, joining Squid.

Zero gulped and prepared for a beating. Alya walked over to his side. "You can't let them push you around." She said, staring at Squid. Zero felt like asking her what to do, but that would make everything worse.

"Tell them about me." Alya said.

"What!" Zero yelled out, forgetting the guys couldn't see her. Now, all attention was on him. "Tell them!"

Alya waved her arms. "Hush! Your just making it worse!"

Zero scratched his head, trying to understand. She wanted him to tell but didn't want him to talk to her. It didn't make any sense.

Zero looked at the guys. They all seemed scared. He couldn't think of anything else. He took off running towards the tent.

He thought, the best way to deal with this situation, was to run. And fast.

* * *

_**Sorry, this chapter may be a little weird. I couldn't think of anything better. I promise it'll get better.**_


	5. Alya and Mira Talk

**_Here's where it starts getting interesting. A lot happens with Alya and you learn more about being a star._**

_**Disclaimer- I do not own Hole. I only own Alya, Mira, and the star plot.**_

* * *

When Zero was far enough away from the boys, he slowed to a walk. 

"Alya!" He yelled. He needed to talk to her.

"Yeah?" Alya appeared beside him. He didn't jump though, he was used to her popping in and out.

"What happened back there?" Zero was angry. "How am I suppose to tell people about you when they can't even see you?"

Alya looked down at the ground, watching where she stepped. "I'm sorry. I couldn't think of anything else."

"Just great." Zero muttered to himself. "Now what do I do?"

Alya stopped and looked at him. "I don't know. Every time I try to help, you end up getting mad at me."

Zero turned around and faced her. "Well, I don't need your help."

"What?" Alya asked, "But… You… I…" She growled, "Fine. If you don't need me, I'm leaving."

"Good." Said Zero.

"Fine!" Yelled Alya. She faded away.

"I don't believe this." Zero mumbled as he walked back to the tent.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zero skipped dinner. He didn't mean what he said to Alya. He was just upset and confused. Sometimes, he just didn't understand her.

"Alya!" He yelled outside the tent. "Alya, I'm sorry." There was no answer.

She really left. Zero was pretty sure she went back to her place as a star, that she would never come back.

"I'm sorry." He muttered, before he walked into the tent.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alya walked into the palace, the place where the stars slept. She was angry at Zero.

"How could he do that?" She said to herself. "I was just trying to help."

"People just don't understand." A voice came from behind her.

It was Mira, one of the oldest stars in the sky. She was tall and beautiful with long, white hair and white, pale skin. She was also very graceful.

"Mira." Alya knew she was in trouble. She was caught returning from Earth.

"Where have you been?" Mira asked in her gentle voice.

"I, uh…" Alya couldn't think of anything. All she could do was tell the truth. "I'm sorry. I know I'm not suppose to go to Earth, but-"

"Hush." Mira said, stepping closer to Alya. "You need not explain. I already know."

This took Alya by surprise. "You do? How come you never tried to stop me?"

Mira placed her small hand on Alya's shoulder. "I didn't stop you," She started, "Because I knew this is something you have to do."

Mira walked Alya to the floor-to-ceiling window and looked outside. "You feel something for Hector. And that's unique."

Alya thought a minute. "It is?"

"Yes." Mira looked straight into Alya's dark eye's. "Every star in the heavens guides a person's life. But, it's always from afar. They never get involved. Like you did."

Alya looked at her feet, ashamed. "I'm sorry."

Mira laughed, "Don't be silly. I'm glad you helped. It renews a faith in me that us stars do have feelings. You need to continue helping him."

"Well, there's nothing I can do now." Alya almost screamed. "He doesn't need me anymore."

"Yes, he does." Mira sighed, "He just doesn't know it yet." Mira turned Alya to face her. "That is why I am sending you back."

Alya was surprised at what Mira said, "What?"

"Yes. It's the only way to help. He needs you more then ever, Alya."

Alya smiled, but she was still unsure.

"I give you my blessing."

This made Alya glow with happiness. "You mean it?" Mira smiled.

"Thank you, Mira." Alya wrapped her arms around Mira.

Mira stepped back and gave Alya a smile. "Now, hold still."

* * *

**_Bet you can't wait to see what happens:)_**


	6. Alya Returns

**_Sorry it took so long to update. I was trying to find the right way to write this story. And: here it is!!_**

* * *

****

It had been three days since Zero fought with Alya. He was really worried. He hadn't seen her since then. What if something happened to her?

"Zero, what's up with you lately?" Caveman asked. Zero hadn't said a word to him since the fight.

Zero looked at him. "I don't know."

Squid and the others walked in.

"Hey, Zero. Still taking to yourself?" Armpit said, laughing.

"Leave him alone." Caveman said.

"Stop sticking up for him," X-Ray said, "He's stupid. Too stupid for you to help."

Everyone laughed.

"Hi Hector."

Zero turned towards the door of the tent. There was Alya. She seemed different.

"Alya!" Zero proclaimed, not caring what the others thought.

"Whoa!" Armpit muttered. Zero looked around to find the others staring at Alya.

Zero looked at Caveman. "Can you see her?"

Caveman had a dumbfounded look on his face. "Uh, yeah."

"Everyone can see me now, Hector." Alya said.

"So, does this mean…" Zero walked over to her, "Your not a star, anymore?"

Alya looked around, "Technically, I'm not."

"Who is she?" ZigZag asked in a dazed voice.

Zero smiled. "Guys, this is Alya."

"Hey, chica." Magnet said. He had already gotten over the shock.

"Hello?" Alya wasn't sure how to take his greeting.

"Where'd she come from?" X-Ray, however, was still in shock.

"Whoa!" Armpit muttered again.

"She's been here the whole time." Zero said. He was really excited. "She's the one I've been talking to."

"Uh?" X-Ray said, finally snapping out of it. "But, you've been talking to yourself."

"I'm confused…" ZigZag said.

"Trust me." Zero said with confidence.

Alya placed her hand on Zero's shoulder. Her touch felt different. "There's something I need to talk to you about."

Zero could hear the urgency in her voice. "What's the matter?"

"They're coming, Hector." She said in a creepy voice. "They're on their way here."

""Who is she again?" X-Ray was still gawking in shock.

Zero took a deep, aggravated breath, "She's one of those stars you see in the sky."

"There's no way that's possible." Squid said, chuckling. "Right?" He looked around at the other boys. There was silence.

"I think he's telling the truth." Caveman said, looking at Alya then at Zero, "I don't know how, but it must be true. I mean, how'd she get here? Where'd she come from?"

Zero was still staring at Alya. He was trying to figure out who she was talking about. "Who's coming, Alya?"

"Remember how I said I came to protect you?" She asked. Zero nodded. "Well, he's heading here now."

"Who's she talking about?" Magnet asked, actually intrigued.

"I'm talking about the one who is going to kill Zero. He's going to kill all of you." Alya looked around. Each boy had a frightened look on their face.

--------------------------------------------------------------

The black van rumbled across the dry desert. The passenger had sand colored hair and dark sunglasses on. He was in his thirties, but stress made him look much older.

"Everything's in order, right?" He asked the driver.

The driver, who was younger with black hair, kept his eyes on the road. "Yeah, everything's ready, boss."

"Good." Said the passenger. He had a smile on his face that was pure evil. He looked into the back of the van where more men sat, crammed together. "Get ready, boys." He said.

"It's time to teach the world a little lesson."


	7. Alya, Zero, and the Boys Plan

**Sorry it took so long to get this up. I haven't been feeling well lately. I hope you like this chapter. It just a lot of explaining things.**

* * *

"What do we do?" Squid asked, pacing back and forth. 

"I told you they'd find us." ZigZag was sitting on the floor, wringing his hands.

Zero knew he'd have to take control over the group. "Listen, we can't panic. Panicking will only make things worse."

"What do you know?" X-Ray remarked sarcastically. "Nothing, that's what."

"He knows more than you think." Alya said. She was sitting next to Caveman on his cot.

"Are we talking about the same Zero?" Armpit asked, looking at her questioningly.

Alya stood, "I've been watching Hector since I can remember. He's smarter then any of you think."

"You _sure_ it's the same guy?" X-Ray stood beside Armpit. Both still didn't believe her.

She smiled, "Of course. I know about each of you."

"That's creepy." Caveman said, edging away from her.

"Guys, if what she says is true, then we should come up with some kind of plan." Zero said.

"He's right." Squid agreed, "If this guys gonna kill us, I really think we should come up with something."

"What do we do?" Armpit said. He was in deep concentration.

"I told you they'd find us." ZigZag was still wringing his hands.

"We should fight back." Caveman replied.

"He's right." Alya sat down beside him. "The only way we can try to stop him is by fighting back."

"How do you know." X-Ray was being sarcastic. "How do you know that fighting back is the only way to go?"

Alya looked at him with thoughtful eyes, "Do you believe in me?" She scanned the room, "Well?" They all nodded. She smiled, "Then, trust what I say is the right thing to do."

"I trust you." Zero sat next to her.

"Me too."

"Same here."

"I think we all do." Caveman said.

Alya smiled, "I'm so glad. Then we have to find a way to fight back."

"Great, like that's gonna be easy." Armpit sighed.

"I KNEW THEY'D FIND US!" Zigzag yelled as he jumped to his feet.

The boys moaned and threw their pillows at him. ZigZag ducked behind his cot.

* * *

**Sorry it was so short and maybe boring. Review please!!**


	8. Zero Meets Saunders

**It's finally here!! Sorry how long it took. I was a little stuck. Not now, of course... okay, I'll stop blabing. Get on to story.**

* * *

"All tents, report to the Mess Hall at once. I repeat, report to the Mess Hall at once!"

The loudspeaker blasted over the camp. Zero looked at the tent door, knowing that as soon as they left, the fight would begin.

"He's here." Alya muttered to herself. Everyone heard her, though.

"Well, looks like it's time to out our plan into action." Said Squid, standing up. They had been sitting on the cots, planning an attack. They all had different ideas, but only one was deemed good enough by Alya to actually work.

"Are you sure we can do this?" Asked X-Ray, "I mean, what if he's stronger then we think? They'll definitely kill us."

"Believe me," Alya stood up, "He's only thinking about what he wants. That'll be his downfall."

Caveman looked at her, "Are you always this deep?"

Alya ignored him. She smiled at them, "I hope I'm right. I hope everything turns out okay." She seemed worried, "But, thankfully, you guys can handle yourselves."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Armpit said, jumping to attention and glaring at her, "Are you saying you have no idea if this little plan of yours is going to work?"

Alya closed her eyes, shook her head, and sighed, "I don't know if it's going to work. It might, it might not. I can't say."

"This is just great!" Armpit said, throwing his hands in the air, "We'll all gonna die and it'll be all her fault!"

"Listen, Armpit!" Zero said, "She may be a star, but she doesn't know everything. She can't see the future. If you'd like to know, she gave up her place as a star to save us. So show some respect!"

Armpit glared at both of them. Then, his face melted to a sad look, "You did?" The others looked at Alya, their eyes asking the same question.

Alya nodded, "I couldn't stand by and watch innocent people die"

All of D-tent smiled. They knew they had a good friend in Alya. They knew they could trust her.

"Lets go." Said X-Ray. The boys followed, one by one, out into the blazing sun.

Alya watched them leave. She fought back tears.

----------------------------------------------

"Hello, boys." Said the man. He was tall and his blond hair was a mess. The boys looked at each other. None of them could believe this was the guy who was a threat. He looked to weak and old to put up any fight.

The man paced in the front of the mess hall, looking at each boy, "My names Saunders. I bet your all wondering why I'm here?" Everyone looked at each other nervously. Even the warden, who was forced to be there, looked a little scared. "I have a plan. And the only way it's gonna work is if you help me."

"What makes you think we're gonna help you?" One of b-tent boys got up the courage to say.

Saunders laughed, "Your gonna help no matter what." He grinned an evil smirk, "See, I've been in prison for the past ten years. I shouldn't have been there. They accused me for something very stupid and absurd. Now, I'm gonna get back at them for taking ten years of my life away from me for no reason."

Zero cringed. He almost already knew what was coming next, but he was to afraid to admit it, even to himself. He swallowed hard and looked at Caveman. Caveman smiled in a reassuring way. Zero couldn't understand how Caveman could be as calm as he was.

The biggest fight of their lives was about to start.

* * *

**Whew... I'm glad I got that out. Hope you liked this.**


	9. Alyas Loss

**Sorry this is late. I couldn't figure out how to write this. And I decided just to do it.**

**Here's the big climax. This is where the action come in. I hope none of you hate me after reading this chapter**

* * *

Zero looked to the new kid in the really baggy jumpsuit. The only thing was, it was really Alya. She demanded to go along and borrowed a suit and a hat from Caveman. 

She looked at him. Right away, he could see she felt the same way he did. She didn't look at Saunders at all. She stared at the table. Zero elbowed her slightly to get her attention. She looked at him and forced a smile to her lips.

"So, who wants to be first?" Saunders paced the floor waiting for an answer. He got none. "Fine, I'll pick someone." He walked over to the nearest table, which happened to be Dtents table. He stood in front of them and stared each of down. Zero felt a cold shudder run down his spine.

"I'll give you one more chance. Who's first?" Saunders folded his arms and glared at each boy, waiting for a reply or a remark. After a minute, he still didn't get an answer. "Fine, you lost your chance. I'll volunteer someone."

He reached out and grabbed the first person his hand caught, ZigZag. He dragged his unwilling victim to the front of the mess hall. "Get the camera ready." One of his followers, who looked like a rock, set a camera in front of him and waited for orders to turn it on.

Alya jumped up. Zero tried to pull her back down but she smacked his hand away. "Wait! Take me."

"What?" Saunders looked at her.

She took a deep breath and pulled the hat off her head. "I'll go first." A gasp went through the mess hall when the boys saw her long black hair and realized she was a girl. Saunders stared at her intently.

"What is she doing?" X-Ray whispered in a growl.

"I think she's trying to buy us some time." Squid looked at her and then at Zero. "Do something!"

"I can't." As much as Zero didn't want to admit, there was no way he could stop her. She was stubborn and this is what she wanted.

After Saunders calculated what would happen if she went first, he let ZigZag go, causing him to stumble to the ground. "Fine. Your first."

Alya took another deep breath and walked silently towards him. When she got closer, she helped ZigZag up, smiled at him and watched him walk away. He turned around to go back, but she shock her head. He stopped and continued back to the table.

"Turn it on." Saunders order his servant. The man switched on the camera, and Saunders began his speech.

"Hello everyone. I think you all know who I am. You should because I'm the innocent man you punished for absolutely no reason. I'm the one who should have been able to live for the past ten years, but you took that life from me."

"So I decided that it was only fair if I returned the favor. I, right now, am standing at Camp Green Lake. A camp for delinquents. Delinquents you have put away. And today, I'm starting a project. Every week, you will receive a tape. A tape like this one. And on it will be one more poor child who will lose their life because of you."

He grabbed Alya by the hair. As he did he pulled a knife from his pocket. He placed it to her neck. A scream escaped from her throat. Zero couldn't watch it. He jumped from the table, followed by X-Ray and Armpit. They lunged at Saunders, causing all chaos to break loose.

Saunders men attacked the boys, trying to stop them. Zero grabbed Alya arm as he swung a fist at Saunders. Saunders let go of her, trying to protect himself. All the other tents joined in the fight. The guards fought each boy. One by one, there was not one person left out of the fight.

Zero pulled Alya behind him. He protected her like he never protected anything else in his whole life. Not even himself. Saunders regained his composure and charged after them.

"I can't believe you did that? What were you thinking?" Zero yelled back to her.

"I'm sorry. I was trying to protect you." Alya yelled back. They could hardly hear each other over all the noise.

They made it out the door. Zero looked for an escape and found Mr. Sirs car, waiting. He dragged Alya towards it. But, they didn't make it in time.

Saunders came from behind them. He blocked their path, leaving them no where to run. "Your ruining everything!" He shouted. Just as he did, he pushed the knife out.

-----------------------------------

Zero, gasping for air, fell to the ground. Alya dropped down beside him. There was a gaping wound in his stomach. Alya placed her hand on it, trying to stop the bleeding.

"Alya…" He gasped.

Alya started crying. "Don't say anything. You have too keep you strength."

"You can't help me now." Zero took her free hand in his. Alya starting weeping. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry? For what?" Alya looked him in his dimming eyes. She could see the life rushing from that. "You saved me."

"No… No, I didn't. Your…your still in trouble." He was still struggling for air. "I fail…failed you."

"Stop talking like that." She said sternly. "You did great. You were brave. Like I always knew you could be."

"Alya?" Zero struggled between gasps of air.

She sniffed. "Yeah?"

"I…I love…you." He whispered.

Alya closed her eyes, trying to fight back the tears that were still coming. "I love you, too." She leaned into him and kissed him gently on his lips. She felt him gasp for air. She lifted her head back up. "I love you, too, Hector."

He smiled weakly. He let out one more breath. Then he became still. He stopped struggling for air. He became quiet. More quiet then he had ever been.

"No!" Alya shouted. She then let the sadness take over. Her head fell on his chest. She cried, her whole body shaking. "Hector…" She sobbed.

But, he didn't answer. She cried into his chest, begging for him to come back.

* * *

**Sniff...sniff... what did I do? I killed Zero? Oh, I'm so horrible. I was crying as I was writing this. But, it needed to happen. you'll see why soon. Sniff...**

**And, Alya gets her revenge. And, Mira (remember her) has a surprise. You'll see soon enough.**

**Please... don't hate me...**


	10. Zeros Death Becomes Known

**Sniff… well, I think I'm ok now. I'm still upset with myself for killing Zero. But, I'm over it now. Especially that I know what's gonna happen.**

**Hee hee. That's the best part of being the author. I know what happens and you don't. So, ha….**

**Sorry… continue on…**

* * *

Alya sat near Zeros cold, still body for what felt like forever. The tears had dried on her cheeks and she stared out into space, frozen and alone. 

Saunders, proud he had started his mission, had already left. He went back to the riot, which had moved outside of the mess hall. So far, besides Zero, there had been no casualties. There was only cuts, bruises, and black eyes.

-----------------------------------------------------

Caveman reached the porch of the mess hall. He shoved the man fighting him over the railing. The man fell, landing on his head. He laid very still in the dust. He looked over when he noticed Alya sitting in the dirt. He jumped the railing and ran over to her quickly.

"Alya, come on! We-", he stopped short. He saw Zeros body and pain shot right through his heart. He walked towards Alya and knelt beside her. "Oh man…Zero." He placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It's my fault.", Alya muttered. "I killed him."

Caveman sighed, "It's no ones fault. Well… you know what I mean."

"He was trying to protect me. If I had kept my mouth shut-"

Caveman cut her off, "If you kept your mouth shut, Zig would be dead. A lot of us could be dead. You can't give up now. Zero would want you to keep fighting."

Just as he finished, a voice yelled out from behind them, "Bring them back to the tents!" Four huge hands picked up Caveman. Alya fought against them, not wasting to leave Zeros body, but the hands were to strong. They lifted her up and carried her, kicking and screaming, to Dtent.

-------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe we lost, man.", Armpit said, plopping onto his cot.

Squid looked out a crack in the tent flap, "There's guards out there. We can't leave."

"What happened to our plan?", X-Ray shouted. "We had everything planned out."

"I've got no idea. Something went wrong. Who knows what went wrong but it did.", Magnet shook his head.

ZigZag sat on his cot thinking. Finally, when he couldn't think of anything, he spoke up. "Do you have any ideas, Alya?"

Alya had been sitting on Zeros cot. Caveman was next to her, his arm around her shoulders.

"I don't think this is a good time, guys." Caveman stated.

"Hey, you know what I just noticed?", X-Ray commented, "Where's Zero?"

Alya put her head in her hands and started crying.

"What happened?" Magnet asked.

"Zero didn't make it." Caveman said, blankly.

"What?" Squid looked at the others, "What do you mean?"

Caveman fought back the tears, "Zero's dead."

"Dang.", said Armpit, "Are you serious?"

"Unfortunately." Caveman muttered.

Alya could feel anger replacing the sadness inside her. All she could think of was revenge, "I'll kill him.", she said.

"What?" Caveman looked at her confused.

"I am going to kill Saunders." She balled her hands into fists, "I can't sit here knowing the man who killed Hector is happy because he did."

Squid sat next to her, "Are you saying you want revenge?" She nodded.

"I'm gonna sound like my father, but, revenge isn't the answer." Caveman stated.

"Then what is the answer?" Alya looked at him for an answer, "What are we suppose to do? Stand back and let Hectors death be for nothing?" She looked around the tent at the boys, "I can't do that."

"We'll think of something. We're gonna come up with another plan!" Caveman said, taking Alya by the hand, "I promise, we'll find something."

* * *

**Thanks again everyone, for your wonderful reviews. I'm glad none of you hate me!! I haven't lost anyone yet and I hope you all really forgive me with what I'm gonna make happen in the next chapter!!!**


	11. Alya Makes a Deal with Saunders

**Sorry this is late. I had a slight writers block. But, I finally figured out what to write next. **

* * *

Alya laid in Cavemans bed till she knew everyone was asleep. Caveman was in Zeros bed because Alya put up a fight saying she couldn't sleep there because it was Zeros.

She stood up quietly, afraid the bed would creek as she did. She tip-toed over to the tent flap. The guards had left as soon as they checked everyone was asleep. She looked around to make sure they were gone.

Stepping outside, she took a deep breath. She pulled Mr. Sirs gun from her pocket. She had got it before Zero died in the mess hall when Mr. Sir was standing by the door. She wasn't sure she was doing the right thing, but she couldn't think of anything else to do. All she knew was that she was angry. And she had to do something about it.

--------------------------------------

Alya stood outside the wardens cabin, which Saunders had taken over and the Warden was in Mr. Sirs office, sleeping on the floor. She glared at the door trying to decide what choices she had left. She looked over at the red blood stain on the sand. She had no idea where they had put his body, but at this point, that didn't matter.

She could hear their voices as she got closer to the door. She took a deep breath and raised her arm to open the door.

"Alya, what are you doing?" A voice came from behind her. She turned around quickly to see Mira, standing and waiting for an answer.

"I'm getting my revenge." Alya coldly answered. "They killed Hector and they're not going to get away with it."

Mira shook her head, "Alya, revenge is not the important thing. Revenge isn't going to bring him back."

"I know that." Alya whispered loudly. "But, I need to show them they aren't going to win."

"I can help you." Mira reached for Alya shoulder.

"No." Alya pulled back. "No, you can't help. Nobody can." Alya stood straight and turned back to the door. She glanced back, but Mira was gone. She knocked on the door.

---------------------------------------

The silence before the door opened. A man with black hair opened the door. He glared at her from behind a pair of dark sunglasses. "What are you doing here? How'd you get out?"

Alya had forgotten everything she planned to say. She stood still and swallowed loudly. The man grabbed her by the arms.

"Let her come in, Pete." She heard a voice from somewhere in the cabin. The man, or Pete, looked at her and then moved to the side to let her enter. She stared at him as she walked in.

Saunders was sitting on a couch that was against the right wall. The place looked a mess and the air conditioner was blowing cold air through the room.

"I had a feeling you would show up." He said as Alya got closer. "For some reason, you stand out a lot."

Alya raised an eyebrow, "I'm a girl in an all boys camp. Of course I stand out."

Saunders chuckled, "I mean, you stand out more then you should." He noticed the dead serious look on her face, "Why did you come to see me."

"To tell you your not gonna get away with this." Alya said. She hadn't moved. She was afraid she'd show him how scared she was.

"What makes you think I'm not?" He pulled a cigarette from his pocket and placed it in his mouth. He reach for the lighter, which was on the coffee table in front of him. He stopped, sat back and took the cigarette from his mouth. "This has something to do with your friend, doesn't it?"

Alya swallowed a yell. "It has everything to do with him."

Saunders placed the cigarette back in his mouth and lit it. "Well, sorry to say this, but I told you this would happen."

"You…" Alya took a deep to breath to keep from freaking out, "You are a sick, twisted man, of course, anyone could see that just by looking at you, and you have no concern for human life. How do you sleep at night?"

"It's easy." Saunders blew smoke from his mouth. "Especially since I'm paying back the government for everything they've done to me."

Alya couldn't control herself anymore, "What is your problem? What, you think you're the only innocent person who sat in prison for something they didn't do? It happens to people all the time and you don't see them getting even." She stopped and swallowed loudly. The courage she had to say everything she had disappeared.

"That was brave." Saunders said, staring at her.

Alya looked at her feet, "What if I made a deal with you?"

Saunders looked at her, interested, "I'm listening."

"Instead of killing everyone here, you can kill me." Her voice was shaking, "You can kill me and leave the others alone." She looked up to see what he was doing. He was looking at her with a smile on his face.

"Your willing to do that?" He asked, intrigued.

Alya sighed, "Yes, I'm willing."

Saunders laughed. "Did you think it would be that easy?"

"Well, I thought that since I haven't been to prison at all and I haven't done anything, it might make more of a…statement." Inside, Alya was praying he wouldn't kill her right there.

After a moment of silence, Saunders spoke up. "I hadn't thought of that." He smiled his cold smile. "You've got a deal."

* * *

**Well, I hope you liked that. I have more planned but I'm going to Florida and don't know when I'll get on the computer. So, it might take awhile to get the next chapter up. **

**I'll let you in on a secret: Something really, REALLY big happens. It might be the next chapter or the one after that. I don't know yet, but it will happen.**


	12. Alya's Sarifice

**Depressing isn't it. But not to worry, the big SURPRISE is here. Cant wait for it, read on… go ahead, read. **

* * *

Caveman sat up, "Guys, something's wrong."

Armpit sat up and rubbed his eyes. "What wrong?" X-Ray rolled over to his side and propped himself up on his elbow.

"She's gone!" Caveman shot up and looked around. "Alya's gone!"

"He's right." Squid sat up on the end of his bed, "Where could she have gone?"

Suddenly, the tent flap opened and Alya stumbled forward. Pete stuck his head in after her, "Don't forget, we have a deal." He looked around. He smiled a coy smile and left.

"Alya, are you okay?" Magnet walked over to her a placed a hand on her shoulder.

Caveman saw something was wrong, "What did he mean by that?"

Alya still in shock over what she said, shook her head, "Nothing."

"It meant something, Alya." Caveman stood in front of her. "And where were you? You just disappeared." He waited for an answer and got none. "Alya, please. Just tell me."

Alya looked at him. A tear ran down her cheek, "You don't have to worry anymore. He's gonna let you go."

The boys looked at her blankly, not sure what to say. "What?" Squid finally mumbled.

"How'd you do it?" X-Ray asked, as the others smiled and congratulated each other, "I thought our plan didn't work."

Alya sighed and looked at each of them. Caveman stayed silent.

"Your sacrificing yourself, aren't you?" He asked.

Alya pulled the gun from her pocket. The boys gasped, surprised she had it. "I just went to…to get back at him, and I couldn't do it. I figured I had nothing to live for anyway. So, I decided this was the only choice I had."

"What?" Caveman exclaimed. He couldn't believe what she said. "This isn't the only choice you had. We could fought back."

"Look what happened the last time we fought!" Alya said, raising her voice. "Hector is dead because we choose to fight back. I'm done fighting, Caveman."

Caveman shook his head, "So, that's it. Your just giving up?"

"No. I don't consider it giving up. I call it the only thing I have left to do." Alya passed the gun to a shocked Armpit, who just looked at it. She laid back down on Cavemans cot. She cried silently as the others muttered to each other and went back to their cots.

Tomorrow was the day she kept her promise to Saunders. And she still couldn't believe it was happening.

-----------------------------------------

Sitting in the mess hall, Dtent kept silent. They were the only ones who knew what Alya was doing. Everyone went on. They were still panicked over the events of the last day, but they had no idea someone was about to make a sacrifice from them.

Caveman glanced at Alya. She sat looking at the table. She hadn't said anything since that night. He still couldn't believe what she was doing.

Saunders walked in and stood in the front of the mess hall. The camera from the day before was set up in front of him and the man behind it was fiddling with the film. Once he fixed it, he nodded to Saunders.

"Well, it's time to unveil my greatest plan." He said after about a minute of clearing his throat. "I decided I'd let you guys go." A cheering went up throughout the mess hall from every table. Except for the table Dtent sat at.

"But for a price."

The room grew silent again. Everyone looked at each other. .

"You see, last night, I got a generous offer by this beautiful, young lady here." He signaled and Pete forced Alya out of her seat and shoved her towards the front room. She walked slowly up to the front.

He placed his arm around her shoulders. "See, she offered her innocent life in exchange for yours." He waited for a reaction, and when he got none, he continued, "This way, I'll be making an even bigger statement by killing someone who did nothing."

Caveman started to jump from his seat and stop the madness he was watching, but a gun was poked into his back.

Saunders pulled a knife from his pocket. Alya fought back tears when she realized it was the same knife that killed Zero.

Looking at the camera, Saunders placed the knife to Alya's neck, "This is for punishing me all those years for something I had nothing to do with." He smiled his cold smile.

X-Ray looked away and closed his eyes.

ZigZag looked at the table, waiting for it all to be over.

Armpit and Squid folded their arms and rested their head down on their arms.

Magnet covered his ears. He didn't want to hear anything.

Caveman stared down Pete who was standing across the table.

Saunders positioned the knife, "A life for a life."

Alya closed her eyes, praying and waiting for the end.

"STOP!" a voice rang out from the doorway, Every eye shifted towards the figure.

Caveman's jaw dropped, "Oh, my…"

"There's no way…" Squid and ZigZag muttered at the same time.

Saunders stopped and stood wide eyed, looking at the door way.

Alya, realizing who the voice belonged to, opened her eyes. She looked over at the door and a smile grew across her face.

Standing there, was a small figure in an orange jumpsuit. There was a blood stain on the front of the shirt. The figures hair was black, curly, and stood out in every direction.

Alya smiled grew bigger and a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Hector…"

* * *

**Ta da!!! Hee hee! I did it! Yes I did! I brought him back! And your wondering how, huh? Well, it'll all be explained soon...**


	13. Zero's Story

I found this poem and thought it would fit perfectly. It's the end verse of Edgar Allen Poes "Evening Star". I love his poems. So, I thout I'd use it :)

------------------------------------

Proud Evening Star,  
In thy glory afar,  
And dearer thy beam shall be;  
For joy to my heart  
Is the proud part  
Thou bearest in Heaven at night,  
And more I admire  
Thy distant fire,  
Than that colder, lowly light.

-------------------------------------

Flashback--

Mira stood a distance away from Alya and Zero. She could see Alya's tears and saw Zero fading fast. No one could see her, not even Alya.

She walked closer and leaned over Zero. She waved her hand over his head and Zero, breathing so sallow it was like he wasn't, passed out. Alya cried out, causing Mira's heart to break. She shimmered away to wait for the perfect moment.

After Alya was pulled away from Zero, Mira appeared and knelt beside him. She sighed and whispered in his ear, "Everything will be okay." She touched his shoulder and faded away, Zero going with her.

----------------------------------------

Zero's eyes flickered open and he found himself in a large room with large windows. He looked around and sat up. A pain in his side stopped him and he laid back down. He lifted up his shirt and found a glowing white bandage over his wound.

"That bandage was soaked in the rays of Vega, a healing star." A voice said from the other side of the room. Zero looked towards the voice and saw a tall, beautiful lady with white hair.

"Who are you?" He asked. After everything that he experienced, nothing surprised him. "Where am I?"

"My names Mira." She said.

Zero thought a minute and finally he remembered her name, "You know Alya, don't you?"

The woman nodded, "I'm the reason Alya went back to you. She needs your help."

"How can I help her?" Zero, asked, ignoring the pain as he sat up again. "She's the one who was a star, not me."

Mira smiled, "That's true, but your the one whose a star now." She walked towards him.

Zero, stunned and not sure if he heard her right, stared out the window. "Come again?" He asked as he turned his gaze towards her. "I don't think I heard you right."

Laughing, Mira sat beside him, "I think you heard right. See, I couldn't heal you down on Earth. I had nothing to help you. I had to bring you here. And to do that, I had to grant you the status…of star."

Zero, still in pain and not caring, jumped to his feet, "So, I'm a star now?!" He remarked. Mira nodded which caused Zero to completely freeze in his spot. "Holy cow, this is awkward."

Mira stood beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Listen, since your like Alya was, you can help her." 

"I'm not sure I'm cut out for something like this." He murmured. "I'll get everyone killed and I'll never be able to live with myself if that happened."

Mira sighed, "You have no choice."

"Why not?" Zero said, his voice raising. "I should definitely have a choice. I mean…"

Mira butt in before he could finish, "Alya's going to die."

This was enough to stop Zero's rant and he looked at Mira. Inside, he was hoping she was just saying that to get him to help. "Wha…What?"

"I'm not lying." Mira said, obviously reading his thoughts. "You need to go back and stop her."

Zero still stunned, stared at the floor, "Why… why would she do that?"

"She can't think of anything else. She lost you and feels she has nothing left." Mira explained.

"But, she hasn't lost me." Zero stated. "I'm still alive. Doesn't she know that?"

Mira sighed and slowly shook her head. Fear filled Zero and he could only think of one thing to do.

"I'm going back."


	14. Alya Strikes Back

**Whoo hoo! I'm back!! Thanks to those wonderful people at HP. Now, I can finish the story (not in this chap I think) and get started on writing...well, I shouldn't say. It might give away the surprise!**

**------------**

"Let her go." Zero stepped farther into the mess hall.

Saunders, in shock, dropped the knife. It landed on the floor with a thud. "You..." He stuttered, "your suppose to be dead..."

Zero nodded slowly, "I know. Shocking isn't it?" He looked at Alya, who had a slight smile on her face. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah." She managed to mutter. She pushed Saunders Hand off her shoulder and walked towards Zero. When she got by his side, she turned to face Saunders. Inside, she knew all to well who brought Zero back to her.

"This can't be happening." Saunders muttered. "You were dead. I saw you." He gave a last growl and reached for his back pocket. Before anyone knew what was happening, he produced a FP9 single action pistol.

Zero looked him in the eyes, "You don't have the guts to kill me again." He knew that the lunatic did have the guts, it was just an attempted to intimadate him.

"Really?" Saunders gripped the gun tightly.

At that moment, Alya remembered the revolver she had taken from Mr. Sir. She took a deep breath, yanked the gun from her pocket, and aimed it at Saunders. "Put it down." She uttered slowly.

"What are you going to do to stop me?" He hissed.

"Anything I have to." Alya noticed the gun aimed at Zeros head.

Zero looked at a her. She could feel his eyes on her and she knew that one mistake, she would lose him all over again.

"Your not taking Hector away from me again."

Saunders smirked, "On second thought..." he swithed the direction of the guns barrel towards Alya.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion.

---------------------------------------------

Zero shouted as he ran towards Saunders. Alya dove after him, afraid of seeing him die again.

Shoving down on Saunders arm, Zero tried to wrestle the gun away from him. The gun went off, but the bullet shot straight into the floor.

Alya grabbed on to Zero. She started to plead with him, but a sudden flash cut her short.

---------------------------------------------

Caveman saw a chance to strike. He twisted around and swung, his fist knocking into Pete's jaw. Pete fell back and landed on his back. Everything went to chaos. The rest of the boys broke out in a fight against the other men. They fought a few minutes before Saunders hench men froze looking at the front of the mess hall.

They noticed the three were gone. They disappeared in flash of light and no one could understand where they went.

Caveman had a slight feeling what happened, but he was to scared to say it.

-----------------

**I wanted to change this chappie because I didn't feel right just killing him like that. And I want to end it a certain way so it went in this direction. Hope you like this version better. You will get to where they went in the next chap!**


	15. Alya Confesses

**Yay! The writer's block is gone! I know what to write!!  
Ahem...sorry...**

-----

Everything seemed foggy and if hadn't been for the fact that Alya had been there before, she would have thought she was dead. She had been here before with Mira, having little conversations in their minds from different sides of the universe.

"Mira?" She called out. She glanced around looking for the tall woman.

"I'm right here." The voice came from behind her. She whirled around to find Mira looking down on her. "I needed to talk to you."

"Obviously, but can't it wait? Hector needs me."

Mira smiled and Alya knew something was up. "Well, how do you expect to help him when he went somewhere you can't?"

"What? Where is he?" Alya paniked and looked behind her. Something wasn't right. "He couldn't have gone anywhere. He's not-"

"He's not what, Alya?" Mira waited patiently for an answer.

Alya couldn't wrap her mind around it. That was how he came back. That's why he had been there with her in the moment of despair. He had been like she was once, "He's a star now, isn't he?"

"Yes." Mira answered strongly. "But, your not one anymore. So, you can't be with him now. He'll have to go on his own."

Alya felt partly angry and depressed at the same time. How could she let this happen. she gave everything to protect him and now, when he needed her most, she couldn't do anything. "Mira, please, you have to help me."

"What do you want me to do?" Mira asked.

"Make me star again." Alya asked furiously. "Do something, please. You can't just tell me these things and then expect me to just accept it."

"I can't-"

Alya cut in, "You have to! I can't stand to lose him again..." She swallowed loudly, "I love him-"

She caught herself before she said any more. Taking a deep breath, she waited for Mira to say something.

"I thought so." Mira smiled, "I knew it all along. And there is something I can do. I just needed you to admit how you really felt before i could do anything."

She kissed Alya's forehead. "Go and help him."

"But-" Alya was confused. She tried to asked Mira what was going on, but things began to fade out.

"Just go!" She heard Mira yell. "Your understand it all soon!"

Then, everything went black.

------

Zero opened his eyes and looked around him. Everything seemed dark except for specks of light that just seemed to float. He sat up to find himself sitting...somewhere. He couldn't tell where this place was but he gave a good guess. The ground he sat on was only a mile or two wide and a mile long. He had been sitting somewhere near the edge. In alarm, he began frantically looking for Alya. He had a strange feeling she wasn't there.

"Hector!" Alya's voice came from nowhere. He found her standing a few feet away. He jumped to his feet and ran towards her. They hugged and Zero felt extremely relieved.

He began to rant in fustration, "Where were you? I got worried. You know, you have to stop doing that. There one minute and gone the next. I dont think I can handle it anymore. Decide where your going so I-"

Alya pulled him towards her and placed her lips on his. He calmed down and kissed her back. She let him go and looked him in the eyes. "I'm sorry about disappearing like that. It was beyond my control."

Zero smiled, "It's alright. Just try not to do it again, please."

A laughing caused them to jump. They turned towards it and Saunders was standing and laughing. When he finally stopped laughing, he looked at them. "That's so sweet. I'm glad you both realized how much you like each other. But, it's a little too late."

Zero pushed Alya behind him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, just that you won't be seeing each other anymore." He stepped closer. Before either of them realized it, he had shoved Zero so hard, he fell backwards and over the edge.

------

**Well, there it is. I know it was short but I needed something for the next chappie. Otherwise, it would have ended to quickly!**


	16. Zero and Alya showdown with Saunders

**well, here it is. the chapter you've been waiting for (at least i hope you've been waiting for it...)**

------

"Hector!" Alya shouted. She ran towards the edge and looked over. Zero was holding on as tight as he could. She got to her knees and grabbed his wrists.

Zero looked up at her, "Don't worry about me."

"I'm not letting you go." She grasped his wrists tighter.

As she struggled to pull him back up, she heard a voice behind her.

"It's a shame it has to end like this." Saunders stood over her. "Actually, I'm glad things turned out like this. I can kill both of you at the same time. Two birds with one stone."

A tear ran down Alya's cheek. She looked into Zero's eyes and knew what he was thinking. He wanted her to leave him and save herself. But she just couldn't do that. She shook her head mouthed the words no.

At that moment, she felt Saunders hands on her shoulders. She gritted her teeth and decided that she wasn't going to let him win.

"NO!" She shouted as she let one of Zero's wrists go. She grabbed Saunders hand and threw it off her.

Saunders howled and staggered back. Alya took the chance and pulled Zero up onto solid ground. He got to his feet and faced Saunders, who regained his strength and stood up.

Saunders picked the knife out of his pocket. Alya gasped, not realizing he had grabbed it before he pulled the gun on them in the mess hall. She looked at Zero, who was standing beside her. He didn't look scared or worried. He just looked determined.

"You think that would stop me?" Saunders looked at her and twisted the knife in his fingers. "Didn't you learn anything? Nothing will stop me from getting what I want. Nothing."

He lunged at them, the knife in front of him. Zero pushed Alya to the side. He stepped sideways and grabbed the hand that held the knife.

Zero tried to pry the knife away but Saunders grabbed him by the throat. Alya ran forward and grabbed his arm.

------

Zero struggled for air. His thoughts went back to Alya and when she kissed him. All he knew was that he loved her and never had the chance to say so.

Saunders yell broke into his thoughts. He felt the hand release his neck and the knife fell to the ground.

Alya noticed Saunders grab his arm. The one he had held the knife with. The one that Alya had grabbed and Zero tried to force the knife out of. She let go and Saunders hunched over in pain. She looked at Zero who looked back at her.

"Give up." Zero's gaze shifted from her to Saunders, who was still bent over in pain. "It's over."

"NEVER!" Saunders moved quickly and lunged again towards Zero, trying to knock him back off the edge.

But, Zero expected it. When Saunders slammed into him, he grabbed him and pushed him sideways.

Knocked off balance, Saunders fell backwards and dropped off the edge. Zero landed on the ground face down, his head over the edge. He watched as Saunders fell, farther and farther, till he disappeared.

------

Zero sat up his back towards the darkness. Alya knelt beside him and looked down.

After a few minutes, Alya took Zero's hand in hers. Zero looked at her and smiled. She smiled back. She leaned forward and hugged him. He hugged her back.

They sat there, on the ground together, relived it was all over.

------

**short but to the point. i hope it lived up to expectations. if not, i don't know what to tell you. i can't rewrite it. i had enough trouble writing this version.**


	17. Alya, Zero, and a Happy Conclusion

**well, i think this is it. the end. fin. bye bye. sorry...  
enjoy it!**

------

Caveman sat on the steps. After the men were distracted by Zero, Alya, and Saunders disappearing, he had snuck off to Mr. Sir's office. There, he called the police and begged for help. He was surprised to find out they knew exactly where Camp Green Lake was.

The police arrived and packed the henchman away inside the police vehicles. Ambulances arrived, much to Caveman's surprise. He watched as Squid helped X-Ray to the ambulance.

"I'm sure they're okay, man." Magnet sat beside him.

"What do you think happened to them?" Caveman continued to stare out in front of him. "I mean, they just disappeared into thin air."

Magnet shrugged his shoulders "Don't know. But, with everything that's been happening, I wouldn't be surprised."

They sat in silence as everyone rushed around them.

Armpit, who was leaving the mess hall, stopped short, "Is that who I think it is?"

Caveman looked to where Armpit was pointing. He stood up in shock as he realized who it was. "It can't be…"

------

Zero and Alya came out from behind the Warden's cabin. Somehow, they both seemed different, almost like they were changed in some way.

Alya noticed Caveman and ran toward him. She hugged him tightly. "I'm so glad you're okay."

Caveman hugged her back. "You're... I thought you-"

Zero finally reached them and smiled. "We thought we were dead, too."

Armpit and Magnet rushed over to them. They stood in silence as they looked at each other.

"What happened here?" Zero asked as he looked around.

Caveman shrugged, "Alot, but I guess you knew that already."

"What happened with... you know who?" Armpit cut in.

Alya and Zero looked at each other. She grabbed his hand and sighed, "Let's just say, I don't think he'll be back. At all. Forever."

The others nodded and stood again in silence. They didn't knnow what to say to each other. A police officer walked over and asked Caveman, Armpit, and Magnet if they could asked them some questions. The boys agreed and left Alya and Zero standing by themselves.

"Now what?" He asked. "It's all over, the camp will probably shut down, and we don't have anywhere to go."

"They might not shut down the camp." Alya began. That's when they noticed that the Warden was hoisted into the ambulance. She kept yelling something but they couldn't figure out what it was. Pendanski and Mr. Sir were led to a police car, where they were forced inside and the doors closed.

"Okay, so maybe they will shut down the camp..." She let out a deep breath.

They stood together a while, trying to think of something. Finally, Alya spoke up. "Well, we're both stars now. I guess we could always ask if Mira will let us stay there. We can go together."

Zero glanced at her, "She can't say no, right?"

"I don't think so."

"It's something we can do?" He sighed, "Actually, it's all we can do..."

"Hey, at least you'd have a home. And we'd be together."

"True. How do you find Mira, anyway?"

Alya chuckled, "If you have to ask, you don't know her at all."

"Of course I don't know her. I just meant her."

"Trust me. She already knows."

------

**sniff sniff...  
it's all over. no more. so. so. sad...**

**anyway, hopw you liked it and enjoyed how it ended. i know it was a bit corny but, hey, this is me we're talking about...**


End file.
